Lily (Total Drama Revenge: Season 4.5)
Lily, labeled as The Anti-War Beauty, was a participant in Total Drama Revenge. Biography: Lily was brought up on a farm near some woods and was home-schooled until she was six. Then, her parents moved to the city and Lily had to adjust to the different lifestyle she would have. She attended public school and learned about war, which shocked and angered her so much, she refused to attend the lessons that discussed war. After she turned 14, she watched Total Drama and was a little shocked at the amount of violence, but decided to sign up for it when she became 16. She was very happy when she got accepted and hoped to make new friends and stop the violence that was spreading from the show. Audition Tape: A blond girl positions the camera on her dresser before sitting on her bed to face it. “Hi, I’m Lily. I want to be a part of your show because, violence aside, it is kind of exciting. I want to meet the older competitors and make new friends. I am against war, cursing and violence and I hope my presence on the show will be positive.” Lily reaches for the camera, but it topples and she curses before the video ends. Coverage: In “An Archery Contest”, she arrived last and greeted everyone. She was placed on the Screaming Snakes and shook a little when the challenge began. She refused to shoot the arrows and made her team lose, along with Cameron. She regretfully joined Jo’s alliance and voted for Cameron, saving her from elimination that night. In “Carrot For Your Thoughts?”, Lily wonders where Chris is. She is surprised when Jo and Lightning explain that Chris left and congratulates herself on making it to the merge so quickly. Lily teams up with Brick for the challenge and makes spaghetti with sausage and salt. She thinks something is fishy and also wondered why Jo seemed to abandon her after the merge. She talks with Jo and is convinced when she tells her that Chris might eliminate Lily if Jo helps her. She wins invincibility that night, thanks to her alliance with Jo. In “The Great Treasure Hunt”, Lily comforts Zoey when she reveals to have been feeling depressed. She gets the map first for the challenge, but Brick steals it from her. She gets wounded in a stampede and goes to Chris’s cabin for some bandages, which ultimately makes her see the dead Chris body. She is caught by Jo, who has her tied up and eliminated, as she wanted to tell everyone about the body. She almost tells everyone, but is let go by the Hurl of Shame, making her place 7th. Trivia: *Lily has the same name as a friend of the author’s, but in no way resembles her. *Lily is the only new contestant in the fifth season. *Lily was originally going to have brown eyes, but I thought blue eyes would be better. *Lily would have placed higher, but I had other ideas for the story.